


All I Want for Christmas

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Allen’s mouth felt like Heaven—or as close to it as Tyki would ever get to.





	All I Want for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for zvvoelf for the Poker Pair Secret Santa event! I hope you enjoy this!

Allen’s mouth felt like Heaven—or as close to it as Tyki would ever get to.

His head lolled back between his shoulders, lips parted in a soundless cry as a delicious heat curled around in insides. Allen’s head bobbed between his legs, lips around Tyki’s stiff cock as he sucked him. He’d been going strong for nearly five minutes now, and had their positions been switched, Tyki was sure his jaw would’ve been sore by then.

But Allen always did like to have his mouth full…

A choked moan crawled its way up Tyki’s throat, his fingers tightening in Allen’s silky, white hair as he tugged at it, forcing him down until his nose buried in wiry hair and the tip of his dick brushed against the back of Allen’s throat. Allen whined around it, hungry, and lovingly sucked harder.

When his grip loosened, Allen continued his work—sliding his lips over Tyki’s length until he reached the tip, then engulfing him once more until he was so deep Allen could scarcely breathe. The pace was slow, sensual, and so fucking maddening.

Tyki cracked his eyes open, head bent back against the arm of the couch, and stared at the ceiling. The twinkling lights from the tiny, fake Christmas tree Allen had found in the thrift store last week glowed against the stark white walls and ceiling, the colorful lights glowing bright as he received the best blow job he’d had in months. Top ten, definitely.

His lips curled into a smirk, a half-laugh making its way past another pleasureful groan. “You’d think my dick was a lollipop for how you’re drooling over it,” he said between stilted breaths and moans.

Allen pinched his thigh, but didn’t pop off to berate him verbally. Instead, he took out his frustrations on Tyki’s cock—wrapping his fingers around the base of the shaft and sucking on the head.

Tyki’s voice caught in his throat at the new, intense focus. Allen’s mouth was hot and wet around him, lips and tongue working him over like a man on a mission. He sucked and licked and teased every inch of his sensitive skin. Each flick of Allen’s tongue left Tyki struggling to keep his hips still and stop himself from writhing helplessly under his touch. His guts knotted up in pleasure, a sweet, thick desire simmering in the pit of his stomach like boiling syrup. He wouldn’t last long, not with Allen’s perfect mouth around him, lavishing him with tenderness that he didn’t deserve, but happily took without thought or care.

The tension in his belly shot waves of lust through Tyki’s limbs, his abdomen tight with unrestrained want. He was so close—Allen had edged him along for minutes now, longer than he normally would, and Tyki didn’t know how much more if it he could take.

Tyki wasn’t one to beg, but a man could only take so much, before breaking—and it seemed Allen was determined to break him in half. His tongue rolled over the tip of his cock, cleaning the oozing precum with each swipe, slow and steady. Allen licked and licked, then sucked again before starting the process over again. And Tyki couldn’t take it.

Eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, Tyki moaned as he came into Allen’s mouth, the final release easing that slowly built pressure and allowing a trickle of blood flow back into his brain. Tyki panted, sweat dotting his brow as he groaned.

Allen sat up and wiped the dribble of cum and spit from his chin, looking thoroughly satisfied with himself. Tyki caught his eye and grinned. “That was a rather enthusiastic reaction to your gift.”

Shrugging, Allen crawled up Tyki’s legs, settling in his lap. Tyki could see his own erection, still untouched and confined in his pants. He’d have to do something about that when he regained feeling in his limbs. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever received.”

Tyki scoffed. “A free pass to an all-you-can-eat buffet is the best gift you’ve ever gotten?”

Allen licked his lips, then leaned down to kiss Tyki. He tasted himself on Allen’s lips, on his tongue, and sighed in silent appreciation for his boyfriend’s talented mouth. When Allen pulled away, he smiled at Tyki. “I just really like to eat.”

“So I noticed.” Tyki grabbed Allen’s hips and pulled him down, switching their positions on the threadbare couch.

Allen’s eyes didn’t break from Tyki’s, a sly smile gracing his pink, sore lips. “What’s this? Am I getting another gift?” he asked, even as Tyki undid his pants.

“Well, you know what they say,” Tyki began, grinning widely as Allen’s stiff cock sprang free from the tight confines of his pants. “Giving is better than receiving.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the full title of the fic? All I want for Christmas is a free ticket to an all-you-can-eat buffet. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! And Merry Christmas!


End file.
